Lyrical Silence
by raining tears
Summary: Harry is leading a double life, but it's not what you would think. Story is soo much better than the summary, if you like my other stuff, you should like this Rating M... just in case.. you never know!
1. Chapter 1

_Lyrical Silence_

_BY: SRREADSALOT_

Disclaimer: Guess what! I'm not J.K. Rowling! Who'd a though? But unfortunately, that means I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to it. I know, I know, sad, isn't it? Well too bad. We will just have to wait until the day she sells all things Harry Potter to me I guess. **ALSO** The music in this is from Evanescence's CD, _Fallen_.

Chapter One

Lyrical Silence was the number one selling band in the wizarding world. If you hadn't heard of them though, it's ok. Wiz records released their album, Drowning, about a week ago. It had done ok but nothing spectacular for the first week or so.

WJLW was a wizard run radio company. They were known for playing the music no one had heard of but would soon become the next big single. The radio station manager got wind of Lyrical Silence and decided to play the entire CD on wizard radio. It was a hit sensation. Everyone was asking who they were and what the CD was called. The next day, the CD sold out across Europe.

WJLW had asked them to give a radio interview but the lead singer, Lyric, was unable to attend. The rest of the band showed up and told the DJ about the band. An advertising song came on about the radio station and then the DJ started talking. "Hey everyone this is Ken Urbane. I have a special treat for you. I am sitting here with the new hit sensation, Lyrical Silence. You heard their first CD on our airwaves yesterday."

"Hey everyone, we are Lyrical Silence. Lyric, our lead singer couldn't make it. About our band though. We are comprised of five members: Lyric, Sage, Keegan, Deserae, and I'm Lance. We all got together over Christmas break last year. My uncle told me that when I got a band and enough songs together, we could make a CD. He recorded it for us and is now our manager. Umm, Sage, why don't you tell them about yourself?"

"Well, I'm Sage. I'm twenty. I graduated from Hogwarts. I play lead guitar. Keegs?" Sage said monosyllabically.

"I'm Keegan. I'm twenty also. I graduated from Hogwarts with Sage. We were best friends for those seven years. We both shared a love for music throughout those long years. The two of us have been playing music together for almost that long. I also play guitar. Dez?" Keegan offered the mic to Deserae.

"Uh, hey, I'm Deserae, Dez for short. I'm twenty-one and graduated from Beauxbatons. I've been playing drums since I was about four. I help Lyric write some of the music, although he does most of it. I met Keegan and Sage about a year or two ago and liked the music they were making. We began to form a band called Screaming Tongues. We were more of a garage band though. Lance?" Dez gave the mic to Lance.

Lance cleared his throat and began, "I'm Lance. I'm twenty-two and I went to Beauxbatons also. Dez and I were kinda rivals in a way. We were both Seekers on our house teams. It was a friendly rivalry though." There was a snicker from the rest of the band who had heard all the stories. "Okay, it wasn't quite so friendly but that's a story for a different time. I met these guys about nine months ago. They needed a bass player and I auditioned for the job. I play bass in the band and sing backup. Dez sings backup too."

"Thanks for sharing about yourselves, guys." The DJ said to the band. "Now, the question on everybody's mine, who is Lyric? How does he fit into your band?"

The band members squirmed uncomfortably. Dez took the mic from Lance and began. "Lyric turned our band around. We heard him singing at a karaoke shop in a mall and asked him if he was interested in being in our band. He told us that he didn't like to sing other people's music. We told him that was fine and he joined right then. Our manager didn't like the name the Screaming Tongues though so we brain stormed. I really liked Lyric's name so I suggested we work around that. It was a combined effort in coming up with Lyrical Silence." Dez hadn't disclosed much information, just as Lyric had asked.

"But what about _Lyric?_" The DJ asked. "Wizards everywhere have been phoning and emailing us about Lyric. They want to know how old he is, where he went to school, everything. Do you have any info about him?" The DJ was on the edge of his seat, his eyes roving over the four young people in front of him.

"Well, Lyric asked us not to disclose information about him. He is younger than us and wants to remain quiet about his true identity."

Hogwarts was buzzing. It seemed everyone was in love with the band Lyrical Silence. Dumbledore had even lifted a spell so that select electronics would work at Hogwarts. Apparently, he liked them too. The Great Hall was in an uproar while they were waiting for the feast to start. Everyone was talking about, or singing, Lyrical Silence. Dumbledore banged for attention on his glass and the tables reluctantly fell quiet. "Welcome back, my students. I hope you all have had a great summer. Now, I would like to welcome then new first years." Everyone clapped as the young students walked in.

McGonagall instructed the students on how they would be sorted and then started to call names. "Adams, Abigail." A loud clap was heard when Hufflepuff was chosen as her house.

Draco Malfoy was zoning out at the Slytherin table. He had also heard about the new musical sensation, Lyrical Silence, but that wasn't what he was thinking about. He was thinking about life in general and what he had accomplished since coming to Hogwarts. Nothing. He didn't have the highest grades, he wasn't the best looking, he wasn't the best seeker, and he didn't have an extraordinary talent in anything but art. What could drawings, sketches, and paintings get him in life though? Nothing here really inspired him. No one had both the inner and outer beauty he wanted to capture in his paintings. The only person he could think of that could possibly come close would be Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, his sworn enemy, was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. His eyes shown with the beauty of uncut emeralds and his raven hair contrasted well with his golden brown skin tone. His physique was truly that of a seeker. He was lean, but muscular in all the right places. He also had a kind innocence in his eyes, like he felt everyone had good inside them, even if they didn't show it. His eyes haunted Draco. The way they could hold emotions so fully. It almost made Draco swoon at the thought of painting him.

He had no idea how he would go about it though. He couldn't just go up to his sworn enemy and ask him to pose for a painting session, could he? Harry might say yes, but then again he could publicly humiliate him by saying no. Draco sighed at his predicament and gazed at the boy in question across the room.

Harry sighed. The feast hadn't even begun yet and he was already tired as hell. He had been up the night before writing and now he was paying the price. The last name was called to Ravenclaw and the food appeared. Harry reached for a dinner roll and the butter and began to eat.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and Harry's heavy eye lids snapped open in fear. "Harry, are you alright? You look exhausted!" Hermione's concerned face appeared in his line of sight and he smiled at the familiar face.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm fine, just really tired." He gave her a half smile and asked, "So, what do you think of Lyrical Silence? Do you have the album?" Harry liked talking about the band. It took his mind off of other things he had to worry about.

"They are wonderful! My mom and dad just got me the CD as a going away present. Have you heard it?" Hermione had a sparkle in her eye.

Harry smiled, almost condescendingly, and said, "I've heard it once or twice."

DING! DING! DING! Dumbledore was tapping his glass at the head table for attention. "Students, I have a few announcements for you. As you know, I have lifted the electronics ban from Hogwarts. I do not want you to take advantage of this privilege. It can be taken away faster than it was given. A list of all allowed electronics can be found on your common room bulletin boards. Also, classes on Friday have been cancelled. We are going to have a long weekend to catch up with school friends and have a day of relaxation before the real work begins. I want this day to be fun for everyone." He smiled as if there were something else. "We will also be having special guests that day. As a treat for all the fifth, sixth, and seventh years, we have decided to give a non-formal ball. There will be a musical guest also." Everyone was on the edge of his or her seat, waiting to hear who it would be.

Harry's stomach was in knots. He was hoping beyond hope that it wouldn't be, "Lyrical Silence will be joining us for our day of fun." Harry went white as a sheet and thought to himself, _what am I going to do?_

Harry went straight to his room after he got to Gryffindor tower and wrote a letter.

_Lance, _

_What in the hell were you thinking, scheduling a "day of fun" at Hogwarts? No one is supposed to know who I am, remember? It's going to be kind of hard if people see me here, don't you think? You all need to be by the fire later tonight. I don't know when I will be able to call, but by God, I will wake up your whole house if you aren't there to talk to me. _

_Harry. _

Harry went up to the Astronomy Tower and found Hedwig nestled in with a few other house owls. As he approached, she opened her eyes and crooned softly. He crooked his finger and she flew gracefully down to him. He tied the letter to her left leg and stroked her wings and her beak for a few moments. "Hedwig, I need you to get this to Lance as soon as possible. I hate to make you do this but it is really, really important." Hedwig crooned again and Harry smiled at his old friend. "I will see you later. Come to breakfast tomorrow and you can have some of my toast, okay?" Hedwig did a sort of nod that meant, okay, and flew off.

Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Tower, very tired yet knowing he would never be able to sleep. He was about ten feet away when he heard his voice over loud stereo speakers. He had no idea when he walked into that karaoke bar over Christmas break that he would ever be in this position now. He was used to being the center of attention now, but if anyone ever found out… he had no idea what he would do.

The lyrics to the first song he had ever written were playing over the speakers. _These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time can not erase. _Harry sighed and then smiled to himself. _My Immortal _was his favorite song. It sounded as if he was speaking about a girlfriend who broke his heart. That wasn't really it; it was more about loss in general and how he felt after Sirius and his parents died.

He didn't look around when he came in the portrait hole. He didn't want anyone to know how the song affected him, so he went straight upstairs. He changed out of his robes slower than he had to. He knew exactly how long the song was so he knew he still needed to wait till he went down stairs.

In the dormitory, the song was muffled. The door opened and he could hear it, but then the door shut again. He turned to see Hermione and Ron with concerned looks on their faces. "Hey Harry. We just wanted to make sure you were ok. We saw you leave suddenly and then come back without saying a word. We're worried that you aren't telling us something." Hermione said with out exactly meeting Harry's eyes.

Harry wanted to tell them more than anything. He couldn't stand lying to them but… He didn't want them to blurt it out if they lost their temper. He knew this would never happen, but what if? Four other people already knew who he was. If he let other people know, he might not be able to keep it a secret. It would be a lot easier to get through tomorrow if people who weren't being watched every second were helping to cover for him.

"Harry?" Hermione prompted him out of his internal argument. He sighed.

"Guys, I think you should sit down." The two looked at each other with worried expressions and sat gingerly on Harry's bed. "It's nothing to worry about, I just don't want anyone else to know." They relaxed slightly until Harry put silencing charms on the room and locked the door.

"Harry, if it's not serious, then why are you locking the doors and putting silencing charms on the room?" Ron asked questioningly.

"I told you, it's not something I want other people to know. I am really, really trusting you to not tell anyone until I say it's ok." He took a deep breath. "As you guys know, I was really busy this summer and parts of last year during the school year. There's a reason for this. I didn't come to your house, Ron, or answer your letters in detail, Hermione, because I was busy writing songs. I write pretty much all the music for the band I am in." The two had a feeling that this wasn't the biggest news of the day so they shoved their excitement away at knowing someone in a band and sat silently, giving Harry all of their attention. "You have even heard of my band. I know this for a fact." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "The reason you don't recognize this is because I don't go by Harry Potter, or even Harry, in the band. My name in the band is Lyric." They sat there still as if this didn't really matter. "The song that was playing down stairs? I wrote it."

Both of their mouths were hanging open in disbelief. "Harry quit messing with us and tell us what you were going to say." Hermione looked resolute in her disbelief that he could possibly be Lyric from Lyrical Silence.

Harry groaned in frustration. He went to his trunk and got a leather bound, hard case journal out of the top. He opened to the page with the lyrics to _My Immortal _on it and showed it to her. "Harry, why are you doing this? There's no way you are Lyric. How could you be? Besides, you could have listened to the song and then written down the lyrics. You probably have the CD."

"I do, but that's besides the point! I wrote this! I wrote _Going Under, Bring Me to Life, Everybody's Fool…_ I wrote them all Hermione! Ron, you believe me, right?" Harry looked to his best friend hopefully.

"I don't know, Harry. I mean, it's pretty hard to believe that you are the lead singer to the best selling musical group in the world. Lyrical Silence has a waiting list for their CD's. You can't buy them in any of the wizarding stores and even muggles think they are amazing. What can I say? You don't really even look like him."

Harry glared at them. He had had enough. "Fine, if you don't want to believe me, that's your choice. You asked what was bothering me, I told you. I just thought my best friends would believe me when I was telling the truth. I obviously can't convince you though. Harry took off the locking charm and the silencing charms. "I'm going downstairs to wait for everyone to go to bed. I have to contact Lance by fire. I guess I will talk to you later, but then again maybe you don't believe that either." He shut the door and the two friends looked at each other guiltily

"Do you think he really is Lyric? I mean, no one knows who he is and the interview said that the band said Lyric was younger than them and he didn't want his identity revealed. Could he possibly be…?" Ron was looking at Hermione as he said this. He wanted to believe so bad but, unfortunately, he needed proof.

"I don't know, Ron. I really don't know. We need to stay up though and talk to him after everyone goes to bed, though."

**A/N: Okay everyone, school starts in about a week. That means not as many updates. I really need to focus on school work and myself. So I will continue to write, it will just be less. I was on vaca last week so you can't count that in your "more or less" listings. XP Thanks for the support and reviews, SR**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was sitting in one of the more comfortable arm chairs when Hermione and Ron came down from the dormitory. He really didn't want to talk to them at the moment though. He got up and left the common room. He started to walk. He glanced at his watch and noticed that the library was closed. He stopped thinking and wondered where to go. _The room of requirement. _He walked up to the seventh floor corridor and walked past the room thinking, _I need a place to think._ After walking past it again, the door appeared and he entered without hesitation.

The room was large. There was a fire place surrounded by black, velvet arm chairs. The floor was stone but covered in a honey colored rug. With the rug and blazing fire, the room was warm and inviting. He headed straight for the arm chairs. _I should call Lance from here._ He thought as he sat in the black chair but didn't move. He closed his eyes and sank low in the chair.

The sound of the door opening startled him from his rest. He shot up and looked around to see Draco Malfoy closing the door. The Slytherin turned but didn't see Harry. There was a tripod and a canvas in his right arm and paints of all different colors in his left. Two or three different sized paint brushes were in his mouth. He was mumbling to himself about something that Harry couldn't comprehend. He was also drooling from having the large brushes in his mouth. Before he could think about it, Harry said, "What are _you _doing here, Malfoy?" His tone didn't hold its usual malice when talking to the Slytherin… he was just too tired.

Draco was startled at the sudden sound and dropped everything he was holding. Luckily, the paint caps were on tight enough that they didn't spill all over. "Potter, what are you doing here? It's like one o'clock in the morning." Draco bent over to pick up everything. Harry got up, and for some reason (he blamed it on tiredness), helped the Slytherin pick up all his stuff. "Umm, thanks?"

Harry sighed and got up, handing Malfoy the paint tubes. "Don't start, Malfoy. I came in here to contact someone but I guess I fell asleep. I was exhausted. You still didn't tell me what you are doing here, with paints, and, as you so cleverly pointed out, at one o'clock in the morning." Harry thought _I must be pretty damn tired if I am talking to Malfoy for more than five minutes with out cursing him. _

"I paint when I can't sleep but I couldn't paint in the common room, there is nothing down there to inspire me to paint. So I came up here asking for something to inspire me. Guess you showed up." Draco shifted uncomfortably.

Harry was doing a great deal of shifting on his own. He didn't really want to be painted. _Was Malfoy even asking to paint me?_ "Malfoy, what are you saying, that you want to… paint me?" Harry was ready to go back to bed.

"I was thinking about it. You are probably one of the most beautiful people at Hogwarts and you show all your emotions in your eyes." He said this while sizing up Harry as if critiquing his looks with the careful eye of an artist. He reverted the amused tone and said, "If you wanted, we could meet here tomorrow and I could do a portrait. It would help me to get sleep again and you could just sit there and think or do homework or what ever. If you needed help with, say potions, I could also do that." He only offered the last in hopes Harry would consent. Draco would have been blushing if he hadn't been a Malfoy. He hated asking Harry to do this but he really was the only person that he found inspiration in.

Harry wanted to say no more than anything. He had so many other things to be worried about at the moment, especially with his band coming on Friday. Then after he got through that, there was going to be quidditch and writing and the band. Well, writing. He did need a place and time to write. While he was at home, he could write any time he wanted. Now, if people got a look at what he was writing, they could easily figure out who he was by the lyrics. He sighed. If Malfoy was busy painting him, he probably wouldn't notice what he was writing. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and finally came up with something. "I have no idea why I am telling you this but, I write. I write a lot actually but most of my friends don't know. Also, I'm not into sharing what I write at the moment. I will probably be in here writing a few times a week, maybe every night during the week. If you happened to be in the same room, I couldn't exactly stop you from painting it, now could I?" Harry rubbed his eyes and finally said, "As much fun as this has been, I need to go back to get some sleep. Maybe I will see you tomorrow." With that he left.

Draco stood there dumbfounded. _Harry must be really, really tired. _He mused to himself. He set up his paints and began to conjure different objects to paint.

The common room was empty when he got back…or so he thought. In the corner sat Hermione and Ron, almost asleep. Hermoine saw Harry first and was startled into speech. "Harry! Where have you been? We've been worried sick." She ran over and gave him a tight squeeze.

"I'm not sure I'm going to tell you. It's not like you would believe me anyway." Harry shrugged out of the embrace and went over to the fire. "If you will excuse me, I need to contact someone and I would like some privacy. I was really hoping you would believe me. I want you to meet Lance and Keegan and Dez and Sage and I was going to need help on Friday." He turned back towards the fire. "Do you know how hard it was for me to tell you? I have been trying to blend in for so long but being who I am has prevented that. If it got out that I was Lyric…" A tear rolled down Harry's face. He was so tired and he felt completely betrayed by his two best friends.

Hermione came over and knelt next to him on the floor. "Harry, we were talking while you were gone. We do believe you. We want to be there for you. You have to understand though, we had no idea you could write or sing. You never let on any of that and then you came out with this… It was kind of hard to swallow, ya know?" Hermione gave him another tight hug and he let her this time.

Ron came over and gave his shoulders a tight squeeze and said, "We're here for ya. Don't worry we will cover for you on Friday so no one suspects anything." He gave Harry an encouraging smile and said, "Why don't you make that call and we will talk to you in the morning." He looked at Harry hopefully, "Unless you still want us to meet your band mates." Harry laughed harder than he could remember laughing in a long time.

"Ron, it's ok. You guys are here for me and that is all that matters. I think I will just owl them. I really don't want to disturb them and you guys will meet them on Friday, I promise." Harry got up, yawned, and lazily stretched up, exposing his lower stomach. "Well guys, I am going to go to bed. I'm exhausted and I have a strange suspicion that we are going to have double potions tomorrow with Slytherin." The two Gryffindors looked at their friend with suspicion. "We always do. It's inevitable. And besides, if I prepare for the worst and we don't have double potions tomorrow, it will be a good day." He smiled slightly and went up the stairs to succumb to his protesting eyelids.

Harry woke up slowly. He didn't really want to get out of bed and he knew it was only about 5:30. He never slept past six anymore. He had trained himself not to need that much sleep. He smiled to himself remembering what had happened the night before. His friends believed him and everything was good. Well, Friday was going to be hell but, other than that… Harry sighed and tossed the covers away. The snitches on his boxers were flying around and Harry shook his head while smiling. The comical underwear was from Ron and Hermione as a joke.

Harry grabbed his towel and headed to the shower. A plus to getting up this early was he always got long, private showers. Harry grabbed the rest of his stuff and went to the last shower stall. The first icy spray cooled his over heated body and he flinched. The warm warmed and he sighed, relaxing in the hot spray as it ran over his taught stomach.

After thoroughly cleaning himself, he wrapped the towel around his waist and got on his clothes for the day. It was only 6 and he wasn't even sure if the Great Hall would be open. He decided to take his prized notebook and head to the Room of Requirement.

He didn't meat anyone on his way, for which he was thankful. The door appeared after he walked past and he opened it. There was a small to seater table by the warm fire laid with enough food to fill five people. What ever you could say about Hogwarts, it sure wasn't stingy with the food.

He sat down and grabbed some French toast from a heaping stack in the middle of the table. He drizzled some real maple syrup on and cut the first three pieces. He savored the first on his tongue and, seeing as there wasn't anyone to make fun of him, he moaned in ecstasy. "Damn, Potter, why do you have to be so loud in the morning?" A very disgruntled Malfoy had been lying on the floor and was now rising to glare at Harry.

If he hadn't already swallowed his French toast, he was sure it would have flown from his mouth as he burst out laughing. Malfoy glared even harder until Harry had enough control to speak. "What-what happened to you face?" Harry burst out laughing again as Malfoy's hand flew to the aforementioned body part. There was an unusually rough texture to his usually smooth face. He went over to a conveniently placed mirror on the other side of the room and scowled at himself.

The whole side of his face looked like he had painted a sun set on it. He must have fallen asleep on his art work before he could get out the drying spell. He muttered a quick cleaning spell and his impeccable complexion was back. He muttered something that sounded like _annoying prat _before he sat down. "Seeing as you have barged in upon a space where you weren't wanted at the moment I feel no qualms about disrupting your breakfast with this." Malfoy took a large spoonful of powered sugar and dumped it on Harry's head.

The look on Harry's face was priceless as he stood looking at a very satisfied Draco Malfoy. "I can't believe you did that you annoying ferret!"

Malfoy almost laughed as Harry reverted to the old insult and said, "Believe it cause here comes round two!" He proceeded to take the rest of the maple syrup and drizzle it slowly into Harry's previously clean hair.

What skin was showing that wasn't already white with powder was now red as a beat in anger. He then got an evil glint in his eye and said, "You are definitely going to regret that." Harry picked up his plate of French toast, held open Draco's partially unbuttoned shirt, and dumped the concoction all over his pale skin. Harry gave a satisfied smirk as patted Draco's front to make sure he felt all the syrupy goodness.

If it looked like Harry had been mad before it was nothing compared to the look on Draco's face. "Potter, this shirt is made of Egyptian silk and cost about three hundred dollars. You probably just ruined it." He peeled off the shirt but the French toast concoction stayed where Harry had patted it down. It slowly began to slide down Draco's firm stomach and Draco glared death in Harry's direction.

Harry could barely hold in his laughter at the sight of Draco Malfoy standing in front of him with no shirt on and French toast sliding down his front. "Awe, poor little Draco, here, let me help you." Harry pulled at the silver belt buckle that was more for decoration that holding up pants and slid the French toast down Draco's pants. "Now that's better. All gone!" Harry couldn't really believe he had done that, let alone to Draco Malfoy, but he didn't really regret it either.

Draco took in a deep breath and walked over to the table. He wasn't sure, but what looked like a rather large plate of grits was sitting conveniently close to his side of the table. "Potter, Potter, Potter, I am truly sorry but you have forced my hand. There is simply nothing left to do." Draco started walked towards Harry with an evil glint in his eye and a bowl of grits in his right hand.

"Wait, Draco, please, I'm sorry." Harry started backing up with his hands out in front. "What I did was only fair; after all, you started it." Harry stopped backing up with the naïve idea that this would keep him safe."

Draco gave a mock sigh. "Alas, you are right. I did start it. I see it only fitting that I end it too." Draco took the bowl in both hands and threw the contents in Harry's direction. The look of horror on Harry's face right before the grits made contact with his whole front side was priceless. There was a loud splat sound and Draco couldn't help but let out a long awaited bout of laughter.

"That's it Malfoy!" Harry went in search of the table to find that it was gone and in its place were a large armchair and his notebook. He scowled at the chair and said, "I still needed that!" He shook his fist at the room in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. This was a mistake. He stopped mid gesture and his fingers were covered in a misture of powered sugar, syrup, and grits. "I swear Malfoy, if I had my wand handy…" But unfortunately he didn't. It was still in his room because he hadn't thought to bring it to write.

Draco looked at himself in the mirror. "When I woke up I was craving a shower. Now I think I need ten showers to get this sticky mess out of my shorts." Harry couldn't help himself. The look on Draco's face and the perverseness of his mind made him crack up with laughter. Draco realized his faux passé and blushed thoroughly.

"Didn't you enjoy yourself, Malfoy?" He hadn't really meant the comment to be flirtatious but the enuendo of Draco's previous comment and the context of what was going on let his mouth run away with him. Thankfully though, Draco wasn't looking up as he said it and didn't see the blush as Harry's realization hit him.

"Maybe you're used to being dirty, Potter, but I on the other hand don't normally walk around with French toast in my pants." He glanced at his watch and groaned. "I can't exactly go back to the dormitory to shower seeing as it's not seven… you hear that room? We need a place to shower. Show-wer. Got it?" As if sparked by his childlike speech, a door appeared at the other end of the room. "Are you coming, Potter, or are you going to explain to your room mates that you just had a food fight with a Slytherin?" Draco smirked and Harry had a feeling that his previous comment hadn't gone unnoticed by the Slytherin after all.

"Uhh… sure. I could go for a shower." Harry could feel the slimy substances congealing on his skin and said, "Yes, definitely a shower is in order." He picked up the wand that Draco had previously dropped and cleaned himself off best he could. He threw the wand back to its owner who did the same.

The bathroom in question was huge. Done in all white marble, there were traces of dark silver and gold veins running here and there. The pool sized bath was off to the left while the shower was towards the back. A new set of uniforms were draped over each sink and gold and silver towel were by the bath and next to the shower. The lack of awkwardness from before hit the two as an extreme awkwardness set in on them like a spring fog. "I guess I will take the shower if you want the bath?" Harry spoke softly and didn't exactly look at Draco when he did.

"Sure." Draco started taking off his pants and scowled at Harry when he realized these too were probably damaged beyond repair. "I still want a shower though so I get one when you are done." Before he could take off his sticky green boxers, Harry turned towards the shower and away from Malfoy. He proceeded to shed his ruined clothes also and was only in red boxer briefs when he turned to see the last inch of Malfoy's shoulders slip beneath the surface of the water. Harry shivered as it was cold in the bathroom and took off the damp boxer briefs and got in the shower.

The syrup and grit mixture proved very hard to get out of his already tangled hair and after fifteen minutes, Draco said, "Damn it, Potter, hurry up! Breakfast is in like twenty minutes and although I have had quite enough French toast to last me a life time, I would like to _eat_ something this morning." Harry snickered softly.

"Well, if you hadn't thrown that crap in my hair I would have been done by now so keep your pants on." Malfoy snickered at the reference seeing as he was totally unclad but let Harry off the hook. "I'm done." He pulled a towel from the towel rack and stepped out with the dark silver around his waist.

Harry tried to act with careful indifference at seeing Draco Malfoy in nothing but a golden towel around his nether regions but it wasn't possible. He was very glad for the obvious heat in the room and stepped around Draco to the bath. In trying to get past each other, they met and started for the same side to get around and then each motioned for the other to go and they went again at the same time. Harry kept going this time though and, in his haste, his shoulder brushed along Draco's. They both shivered unbeknownst to the other and went to the other form of cleansing they both so greatly desired.

A/N: I am so sorry these chapters aren't coming out faster. I have gotten soooo busy not to mention this terrible dose of writer's block I have been experiencing. Anyways… I think this chapter seems a little forced at times. I don't know if I like it… sr


End file.
